Il cieco suino
by lookingdown
Summary: AU - One shot – Maura sat at a lovely round table. Two small candles were on it. Next to a little plant. With a small slab of slate in it. Her first name written on it with chalk.


**Thank you very much to LoveIsles for editing this one shot. Happy reading !**

* * *

Maura sat at a lovely round table. Two small candles were on it. Next to a little plant. With a small slab of slate in it. Her first name written on it with chalk. On her left was her best friend, Carolina. Opposite to her sat Ben, Carolina's boyfriend. The place was quiet. Nicely lighted. Delightful. And perfectly decorated. It was a very nice discovery.

She had chosen this restaurant 'Il cieco suino' for a very good reason. It was the only restaurant in Boston to do gin cocktails. And possibly the best one as the reviews all mentioned. So, as a cocktail enthusiast, Maura has decided to invite her friends here. It was not very often that she indulged in more than wine but she made an exception this time. After all, it was a Saturday and it has been ages since she got a night off like this. Enjoying her night with good food, good drinks and her charming friends was all that she needed.

The night started quietly. She chose a cocktail with a wasabi mousse. And the dishes were all fabulous to taste.

...

They were in the middle of the night. Halfway through their meal. Discussing. Chatting. Laughing. She wasn't prepared for her life to change. She wasn't prepared for the chef that came out of the kitchen. Dressed in a white apron. Scanning tables. Looking to see if anything was missing or out of place.

She definitely wasn't prepared. For the chef to be a woman. Not only that but a very beautiful woman. The whiteness of her attire contrasting with her very dark hair. Sleeves riding up to tone forearms. She felt herself staring. A few seconds too much. Her cheeks became rosy and she didn't know why. Never in her life had she experienced this kind of abrupt pulling. Longing.

...

The timing is short. It lasts a few seconds. Not so much. But for Maura, it's long enough. To bury herself in the dark brown eyes scrutinizing her. For a few seconds time stands still. With nothing more than two people staring at each other.

It's not immediate but she feels the need for more. The look she had experienced can't be ignored. It's like she was absolutely bare. For 20 seconds. Maximum. Enough to feel everything. Enough to sense the pull from another living being.

The chef made it to their table with a new basket of bread.

She managed to go through the meal. Through the night. After saying her goodbyes to Carolina and Ben, she decides to walk back to her place. Yes, it might seem like a long walk but she needs it. Out there, in the dark and silence of the night, she needs to think. To rewind the night. Chocolate brown eyes are haunting her. The intensive look. As if she's right here. In front of her.

And those eyes will haunt her. For weeks.

...

...

Maura is working like any other day. The day is long. Tiring. She's been at the hospital since yesterday afternoon. After a rough night, she's almost at the end of her shift. It's 3:58 pm when she hears Kathy, the nurse, coming down the corridor. Passing the door and seeing Maura, she says :

« Doctor Isles, I'm sorry but I might have to disturb you for one more patient today. »

There is a pause. Which Maura interprets as negative :

« Is it a difficult case Kathy ? Doctor Simons needs my help ? »

« Actually the patient is a little agitated and is insisting on getting the best ER doctor... »

A lot of patients have the same exact exigence. So Maura is a little perplexed that Kathy came to get her. Normally they try to reassure the patient. Every doctor here are equals.

« Why is that Kathy ? »

« She says she needs her hand for her job so she wants the best doctor. »

Maura sees Kathy's grin, understands the demand and replies :

« Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes. »

And just before Kathy is out of sight, she says :

« Please give her some tranquilizers. Nothing too strong but I don't want her to be fidgeting when I arrive. »

« Consider it done Doctor ! »

What are the odds ? As a scientist, a doctor, Maura is used to trusting facts. To use them as pavement. Cement. The first thing she notices is the hair. How could she not? And immediately after that, she sees the hand that the woman is carrying in a tissue pressed to her abdomen. Defensive pose. When the woman moves her gaze to Maura, it's like all of that pavement and cement comes flying apart like rocks after an explosion. There is a few seconds of odd observing.

This is the chef. The chef from a few months ago. Here. On a hospital bed. With hair free from her chef's hat and as wild as Maura had imagined it. And those eyes. They are unmistakable. This is the chef.

Maura manages to get out of her stupor. She puts herself in action like she has done so many time. Searching for supplies around. Putting them on the tray in front of her.

« Hum…hum…Hello. »

This is the humming that got her to stop what she's doing and look at the woman. Who is looking at her a bit amused. In fact, Maura has yet to speak.

« Oh, sorry. Hello. I'm Doctor Isles. Kathy, the nurse you saw, came to ask me to check on you since you wouldn't said you wanted nothing but the best. »

There is a little snort from the woman who asks :

« And how can I be sure that _you_ 're the best ? »

Years of working in the ER have taught Maura how to react to this kind of questioning. When she was only an intern, some people would still ask to see a « real doctor ».

Straightening her stance, she tries her best not to sound too vehement :

« I'm the chief of the ER, the youngest person with this responsibility and also the first female. » She pauses 3 seconds before adding : « Is that enough for you to know that I'm the best ? »

Maura's response has made the woman speechless. And if she'd knew her, also a little embarrassed by this, the little flushing of her cheeks giving her away.

She mumbles « Yes, yes, perfect. »

The tray is full of tools. Surgical drape. Needles. Suture thread. Maura is ready to go by the side of her patient and start working on the injury. The faster, the better. Only she didn't ask anything about the woman. Not even her name. Instead of being embarrassed, she simply reaches for the medical file at the end of the bed.

Jane Rizzoli.

...

Maura has been completely focused on her work for the last 30 minutes. In her bubble. No words spoken. Concentrating to do the best that can be done since the hand she's treating is the working tool of this alluring woman, she is cleaning the wound one last time and wrapping it in guaze when she suddenly realizes that she has to clarify one important point. Her voice is a little raw due to the lack of speaking.

"I forgot to tell you that I've put nonabsorbable sutures."

The dark haired woman looks up, intensely at the doctor before mischievously adding :

"Oh, you've used those so you have to see me again for removing them ?" Jane has this look in her eyes. Dancing stars.

"It was the best type of thread to use considering the type of wound you had. In your case and with these sutures, there will be a little to no visible scar." Maura replies in a full doctor mode. Not realizing the flirting in Jane voice.

In the course of 30 minutes, it's the second time that Jane was blushing a little.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that you would…that…you…" Jane is searching for her next words. Refusing to upset the doctor a second time.

"That I would want to see you again ? Of course, I'm going to see you again. For the removing of the stitches." Classic Maura. Doctor Isles mode activated.

"And when do you think that will be?" Jane asks.

"You do have to clean the wound and do the dressing every day for the first week. Then, same operation every two-three days. After two weeks, it's going to be ok. So, I'll see you in three weeks."

Jane now looks incredulous. And Maura can see the hot temperament just boiling.

"What? At least three weeks? But, I need to work, I can't stop. How am I going to run my business now? Fuck!"

The frustration doesn't surprise Maura who continues to explain:

"As your doctor, I would recommend that you don't work at all the first week. You need to heal. You may be ok right now but don't forget that you're under drugs. When that wears off, in a couple of hours, you'll be in pain, I can assure that. The cut was deep. Your tissues needs to repaire, they need time to heal. Because you need your hand in your job, the stimulation would be too much and you'll risk making more damage."

There is a heavy silence. Jane sighs. Skeptical. Before Maura continues:

"After the first week of total rest, I would encourage you to start working again. Only a few hours a day. But your work will be the best rehab. You'll have to put your hand in a protective glove while being very cautious. If you don't have pain before then, I will see you in three weeks and depending on how you're healing, I'll make a decision for you to return completely to work."

The doctor's tone is serious. Concerned. And Jane has to face the fact that she'll have to adapt to the situation. Make the better of it. Rapidly considering hiring a sous-chef. Maybe ask her Ma to help her from time to time. So lost in her thinking, she almost misses the doctor trying to get her attention :

"Jane ? Jane ? Are you ok ? Felling lightheaded ?"

"No, no, Doctor Isles. Just thinking about what I'll need to do to keep the restaurant going."

As fast as she has appeared for only the second time in her life, Jane walks out with a medical prescription and a certificate to attest to her sick leave.

And just like the first time, those eyes will haunt Maura. For days.

...

...

Five days later. There is a picnic basket on Maura's desk. At first, she's concerned that her colleagues are playing tricks on her. Again. But soon, she realizes that there is nobody waiting to watch her reaction. So she enters her office and closes the door before picking the note hanging from it.

' _Doctor Isles,_

 _Your hospital address was on the prescription so it was easy to find you. [What was not was hearing my Ma's sermon]. Anyway, the basket is for you._

 _Thank you for everything._

 _Have a good weekend and see ya on Monday,_

 _Jane'_

Maura can almost hear the voice of her patient. But she doesn't understand the reference to Jane's mother. She'll have to ask the brunette the next time she sees her.

Anyway, in the basket, there is food. A lot of it. Hand cooked by the look of the dishes. All with a label on top with a name. Maura is speechless. At a loss for words. Even if no one is waiting for her to speak. Nobody has ever done anything like that for her. And if the meal at the restaurant was any indication, this is going to be an absolute divine feast. Just at the thought, her mouth is watering. She seems in another world. Lost in the wonder of understanding this heartfelt gesture. Toward her.

After a few minutes of contemplation of what happened, she makes the decision to go back to her house at lunch time. To store all the dishes in her fridge.

But she doesn't have much more time to reflect on this before being called into the ER. And the day starts with a very unusual Doctor Isle's smiling at everyone.

...

On Monday morning, the 'well put together' blond woman is just a big ball of energy. A good energy. With a little apprehension also if she's honest with herself.

She's sitting at her desk, doing some paperwork. Her mind can't stop drifting to the gift she was given. She's not sure how to handle the situation. Does she just have to thank Jane for her gift or does she have to buy a present of her own? Does she have to invite the woman for lunch to show her gratitude? Or a drink? Or dinner?

Maura is so completely lost in her questioning that she doesn't hear the door being opened. Nor does she realize that two people are in the room. Until the clearing of a throat makes her snap her head up.

This is the second time it happens. And Jane seems to be amused again by the situation given the little wink she throws at her.

Finally the Doctor gets up and thanks the nurse while coming around her desk. And then, they're alone. Hanging. Waiting for the first move. The first word.

Maura is the first to break the silence. Extending her hand to shake Jane's, she realizes too late that it may not be the best move since Jane still has a bandage around it. Feeling out of place, she starts blushing and fussing with her hand on her blouse, trying to come up with an excuse.

But Jane interrupts her:

"Don't worry, I'll be able to handle a little handshake…" She waits for Maura to look at her again before adding on a flirtier tone "And I'm sure you'll be very gentle, Doctor Isles…"

Maura blushes. Something that rarely happens. She feels giddy. Not rational at all like she normally is. How can this woman do this to her? And, this all happened in less than five minutes on top of that. She needs to put herself in work mode, so she invites Jane to sit on the medical bed in her office. She goes retrieve her materials for removing the stitches and sits on a stool in front of the brunette.

Maura is working on Jane's hand. Conscientiously. Methodically. Her face is a wall of professionalism. She's going slowly. Careful of her every move. But she's able to maintain a normal conversation. Multitasking seems effortless for her.

"…I think it's easier to assume what you are than to imitate what you are not."

Doctor Isles sees Jane nod at her words. Then the chef quickly adds:

"That's why I don't listen to what people says. I look at what they do."

As if there could be better timing, she looks down at her hand, which Maura has finished. The scar is so thin that it might be impossible, for an outside eye, to detect it.

"And what I see is impressive. So flawless…" the brunette says as she traces gently the line on her palm. Looking at the job just completed by the doctor, she's at loss for words.

"Well, three weeks ago you asked for the best, didn't you?" Maura teases Jane.

This time it's the brunette's turn to blush.

Goodbyes are awkward since both of them are reluctant to end the meeting. But, after umpteenth acknowledgments, Jane finally makes the effort to leave the office.

"Chef Rizzoli !" Maura shouts a little breathless after the short run she has makes to catch her patient. "Don't forget your prescription" she says as she hands the paper to Jane.

Jane smiles. A little devilishly. She approaches the doctor slowly, stopping very close. She can see the breathing of the blonde accelerate, the pupils dilate. She softly pushes down the hand holding the paper, leans a little forward and whispers with her gravely voice :

"What if I leave without it… would you come to the restaurant to deliver it to me, Doctor Isles ?"


End file.
